The Hostess
by EeveeDream
Summary: When Holly Luddon moves to Japan to care for her uncle, she is sucked into the crazy and chaotic world of the Host Club. The only thing that stays constant is her (very annoying) attraction for one of the members! Can she beat her feelings, stay on top of her studies, and manage to stay in the Host Club all at the same time? -Original by tdccduck. Being written with permission.-
Hey everyone! This story The Hostess was originally written by tdccduck, and they have given me permission to pick up and rewrite the story. Holly Luddon is their OC as well. I don't own either Holly or OHSHC, nor do I own the idea or concept for this story. That belongs to tdccduck!

Sorry for the lack of traditional Japanese speech. I can never remember proper use of the suffixes, so I figured "Miss/Mister" was a safer writing bet. If desired, I can edit them in this chapter and use the suffixes for the rest of the story.

~0~0~0~

The regal form of Ouran Academy stared down at Holly as the sun's rays seemed to frame the building. Wrinkling her nose and squinting against the sunlight, she took another scrutinizing look at the building before proceeding inside. She tugged lightly on her dark grey slacks (she couldn't afford the awful dress the school offered, so she requested permission to wear her own attire) and opened the large door to the fancy school.

What a posh place, Holly thought, I'll never fit in.

She traversed the broad halls to the main office. On the way there, she heard the hushed whispers of some of the students. From the looks of it, they were shocked that another "commoner" had made it into the school, and remarked how she must have been a genius to get past the entry exam.

'Genius' my butt. That exam was easy, Holly scoffed as she tried to ignore the snickers from a group of stuck up girls. If those rich kids can't pass it, then why were they even here? From the sounds of it, I'm not the only one, either. Making a mental note to become friends with the other "commoner", Holly slowly ascended a set of large stairs to the next floor.

To help her ignore the students around her, she thought about why she was even there in the first place. Her uncle Yamato had gotten into a car accident a few months ago. However, he lived alone, and would need someone to care for him once he left the hospital. Holly eagerly volunteered, as she had always wanted to move to Japan. Sure, England was home, but Japan was a new and exciting place she had never been to, and she could always visit during school breaks with her uncle. Smiling at the thought of the kind man, Holly turned to her right and swiftly entered the main office.

"Ah, you must be Miss Luddon," the receptionist smiled as she entered, and Holly was sure to smile back just as warmly.

"Yes, I am! It's wonderful to be here. I was told I could pick up my timetable here."

"Oh yes, one moment please," the receptionist looked through her files for Holly's papers as the girl looked around the office and thought about how her Japanese had improved. She had been practicing all summer with her uncle, in order to make sure she could get around without help. Looking back at the receptionist, she accepted the papers and looked at her first class. Room 2A was her destination.

Gently denying that she have a guide show her to the room, she set off towards the direction she assumed the classroom to be in.

~0~

"Oh man, me and my pride..." Holly sighed for the millionth time since the left the office, lost as ever. "I should have accepted a guide, then I wouldn't be late on my first day here!" Face palming herself, she looked at the door numbers again.

"Okay, let's see...are these in an actual order?" She stared baffled at the seemingly random order of rooms. Perhaps she missed one...?

Bump!

Holly was suddenly ripped from her thoughts as she bumped into someone and fell on the floor, her papers flying while her bag lightly bounced on impact with the ground. Before she could gather her thoughts, a hand was offered in front of her face.

"I'm ever so sorry, my princess! I hope I haven't ruined your magnificent beauty!"

Looking up at the owner of the hand, Holly saw a young man about her age with a worried expression on his face. Taking his hand, she was pulled up onto her feet.

"Ah, it's alright. I should have been watching where I was going." She looked around at the papers and sighed, moving to pick them up. The young man helped her, muttering a "Let me help you with that." Soon they were back standing in front of each other, him handing her the papers he gathered, and Holly accepting them gratefully. Suddenly, the man before her made a dramatic pose and looked a bit upset before smiling at her.

"Where are my manners? I am Suoh Tamaki, but you may call me Tamaki! What might your lovely name be?" He held his hand out to her, awaiting her response.

Crap, do I say Luddon Holly or Holly Luddon? Opting for the safe route, as this was Japan, she introduced her self to Tamaki, taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

"Luddon Holly. It's nice to meet you."

"Miss Luddon! I was sent to find you. Our sensei assumed you might have been lost on the way to class."

"...He got that right..." Holly muttered under her breath. Taking a deep breath, more to swallow her pride than anything, she smiled at Tamaki gratefully. "Thank you for coming to find me. I would be grateful if you could lead me to the class."

"Oh, absolutely! Come, it's just this way."

~0~

"Sorry I'm late, sensei. It won't happen again," Holly bowed to her new teacher as he nodded in reply.

"It's alright for now. Now then, introduce yourself to the class. Everyone, this is Luddon Holly, please give her a warm welcome."

Mutters of what sounded suspiciously like, "Oh, she's cute!" were nearly drowned out by the sporatic greetings that were heard throughout the class. Holly flashed her brightest smile and bowed to the class.

"Hello, everyone! I look forward to attending class with you all!" Seeing Tamaki wave at her from the back, she swiftly took the seat next to him and tried to pay attention in class. When she looked around during her greeting, she noticed a dark haired guy on the other side of Tamaki, and her breath got caught in her throat. Shaking her head, she frowned and took notes.

Now's not the time to get distracted...even if he is-

"Ah, Miss Luddon! I forgot to introduce you to my friend, Ootori Kyoya." Looking up from her paper, she looked across Tamaki at the dark haired young man who was now looking intensely at her. A cool smile was on his face as he pushed his glasses up and took a few notes while addressing her politely.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Luddon. New to Japan?"

"Uh... yes, actually. It's nice to meet you too, Mister-"

"Kyoya's just fine. Do you mind if I call you Holly?" He wrote a few more noted into his notebook, looking away from Holly when he spoke. She nodded when he looked at her for confirmation.

"Y-yes, that's fine." Looking down at her noted, she fought the blush that threatened to color her cheeks. Cute or no, she couldn't let herself be distracted by a guy. Her studies were a bit more important right now.

~0~

The day seemed to wear on a lot longer than it should have. The lessons were simple and easy enough, but there seemed no end in sight of them. So when the bell chimed out the end of the last lesson of the day, Holly couldn't stop the sigh of relief from escaping her mouth.

"Finally! Uncle Yamato is going to want to hear about today. Best not keep him waiting-"

"Miss Luddon! I'm glad I caught you!"

Wincing at the loud voice, Holly turned towards her first (and so far only) friend she had at the school. "Hello, Tamaki. Holly is fine, you know." Didn't he hear her from earlier?

"Right, of course Holly! Would you mind accompanying me for a moment? I'd like to introduce you to my friends. One of whom is a commoner such as yourself! I'm sure you two would get along wonderfully!"

His friends? Well, they could be her friends too. Ignoring his remark about her "social status", she followed him around the school for a bit before coming in front of a set of doors that were a bit different than those of the classroom's. Looking at the sign, Holly read it aloud.

"'Music Room 3'? Why are we here, Tamaki?" She didn't even know they had music rooms, but she assumed it was normal for a school such as this to have rooms dedicated to music and the like.

Tamaki chimed out a "You'll see!" before pushing upen the doors. A bright light blinded Holly for a moment while rose petals flew into her mouth. Spitting them out, she heard the one sentence that made her groan.

"Welcome to the Host Club!"

What did I get myself into?

~0~

Aaaannnndddd there you have it! The first chapter is finally up! Please review and let me know what you think of it! Constructive criticism is welcomed, but flames are not. I'll work on the next chapter soon! I especially hope you liked it, tdccduck! I tried to stay with Holly's character, but let me know if anything should be adjusted with how she acts.


End file.
